


Enough [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Cults, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, chronic back pain specifically, let me know if i missed anything pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 21; Cult AU] Some desperately needed fluff with anadukeceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Enough [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 21: I Don’t Feel Too Well [Chronic Pain] 
> 
> This is the part you've been waiting for

_ December 20th. 10:24 pm.  _

__ Virgil poured juice into two plastic cups and set the carton aside. Gunshots sounded from the T.V. in the next room— Virgil whipped around as his heart squeezed, knocking one of the glasses off the counter. 

He groaned. He set the carton down and knelt. 

_ Fuck.  _

__ Every muscle in his back contracted and tightened. He planted a palm on the ground and grit his teeth, willing his back to shut the fuck up so he could stand. 

“Verge? Virgil!” 

Janus rushed to his side and helped him to his feet. A whimper tore between his lips and he gripped onto Janus’ shoulders. 

“I can clean that up later, come here.” 

Janus lifted Virgil his arms and carried him out of the kitchen. He settled Virgil on the king-sized motel bed and crawled in next to him, shutting off the T.V. Their shitty little Christmas tree, three blanket-wrapped gifts hiding underneath, glowed dimly in the corner. 

“Come on,” Janus said. “On your stomach.” 

“If you insist.” Virgil rolled onto his stomach and hugged a pillow. 

Janus lifted Virgil’s shirt and rubbed his back, careful at first and gradually getting harder and deeper. Virgil let out little whimpers as his muscles relaxed. 

The motel door opened and they flinched. They relaxed as Remus grinned at them. “I have dinner!” He paused, and frowned. “Vergie hurt his back again?” 

“Spilled some juice,” Janus said as he continued his massage, “bent over to clean it up. It’s not a big deal, I don’t think.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Remus carefully crawled into the other side and set the takeout bag on the bedside table. He ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, who hummed happily and shut his eyes. “Just finished talking with Ro, by the way. He and the other two are just a few towns behind us. They’re meeting us in St. Louis, but they’ll be a few days behind.” 

“Anything wrong, or are they just covering up their tracks?” Virgil asked. 

“Covering tracks. Don’t want to get too close, tip anyone off. Not until we’ve totally regrouped, at least.” 

“I still think they’re being dramatic,” Janus mumbled, his chest tightening. “It’s over. We ended it.” 

Remus shrugged. “Maybe. Can we really trust they were all there that night? Every single one of them?”

Virgil sighed. “It’s like an infection. All it would take is for one of them to get free, then the cult’s growing back up before we even know it’s happening.” 

“Let’s keep moving tomorrow,” Janus said. “Just to be sure.” 

They both agreed. Remus texted Roman to let him know, and Virgil turned onto his back. They turned on the T.V. and cuddled up together. Janus laid on his side, his head on Virgil’s shoulder, arm draped over the both of them. Virgil turned to kiss him as Remus played with his fingers. 

“You guys hungry?” Remus asked after a few minutes. He pulled the bag into his lap and pulled out styrofoam boxes. “I found a pretty cheap place, but it’s supposed to be good. I think it’s a chain, so let me know if you like it, we can keep an eye out.” 

They settled together as they ate. They flinched every time a car honked outside or housekeeping knocked, and they couldn’t sleep without someone on watch. But Janus and Remus let Virgil nap between them, nestled in their arms, while Remus made plans with his brother for when they reunited and Janus scribbled in his journal. 

It was enough. 


End file.
